Floynter Fluff
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: A fluffy first for a Floynter for me. :). Dougie Poynter start's feeling very strong feelings for fellow bandmate and cutie Tom Fletcher. Does Tom feel the same way?


"Buut Douuggiieee!" Tom pleaded pathetically trying to escape his grip.

"No buts Tom! You ate my cookies! I bought those myself! I would of offered you one but you ate the damn lot of them!" Dougie pouted like a child, trying not to laugh at the whining brunette beneath him.

Harry and Danny sit on the sofa at the far end of the room, laughing at the troublesome two. Nobody having any idea on what's gonna happen in the next 2 days.

"When you two are done shagging get out to the bus, its here!" Danny yelled grinning like a Cheshire cat. Tom rolled his eyes as he watched both Harry and Danny file out the door. "I still want my cookies" Dougie giggled.

Tom picked up Dougie's bass and handed it to him. Dougie smiled, when he reached for the handle on the bass's case, his hand brushed against Toms, which made his heart skip a beat. Dougie looked at the floor as he walked out of the room. Trying to hide his blush.

After hours of endless practicing, the boys decided to head out and look around town, but Dougie started to feel strange.

"Doug? You okay man? you look kinda shitty, what's up?" Harry asked, putting a gentle hand on Dougie's shoulder. Dougie looked up at Harry with sorry eyes, he didn't know what he was feeling either...

"I dunno man...i'm just gonna head back to the house...see you later man.." Dougie mumbled, scuffing his trainers as he walked down the street, towards the house. 'Snap out of it man..' i have no idea what the fuck im thinking, but since earlier, iv'e felt more lust for Tom...Why?

Dougie unlocked the door, and sat in the lounge, sitting on the small sofa opposite the closed window. He switched on the tv to what appeared to be a news flash about riots+floods and the norm...He wasn't really bothered. Slowly drifting in-and-out of sleep...

~oOo~

_**He held me close in the storm. This storm was terrible, we we're trapped, nowhere else to go until the storm stopped...**_

_**Thunder scares the living shit out of me, i jump every time a new ripple cracks+rumbles. Its not attractive nor very masculine... It made me feel quite abnormal, my fears. It makes me seem somewhat "ladylike" in some sort of weird and twisted context.**_

_**"Dougie, are you okay?" Tom asked softly... I looked at the brunette hugging me, unsure on what to say. We we're trapped in the basement, and the rest of the band upstairs, we we're advised not too move, in-case anything large broke+the house falls down. We were only down here to get guitars. I went to nod,and another rumble of thunder shit me up. I shivered, squirmed and shook for another 5 minutes on end.**_

_**"Dougie they said on the news t-that...some of us might not survive, and its highly likely we'll die too..." Tom cried. I looked at him slightly worried, im not afraid to die, but the thought of Tom being taken away from this earth horrified me to the bone.**_

_**"Well...Well if this i-is the end..." I managed to choke out. "I gotta tell you something.." I**__** whimpered, hoping that the storm would stop soon.**_

_**"Sure..Um what is it?" Tom's eyes we're gleaming at this point... **_

_**"I love y-" I was cut off, by a pair of tender lips tumbling onto mine. I kissed back and pulled back, looking slightly weary&excited at the same time.**_

_**"How did you know..."**_

_**~oOo~**_

"Dougie?...DOUGIE!" Tom yelled. Dougie's eyes shot open and darted, Tom had just walked in, he looked slightly confused.

"sh-shit did i fall asleep...?" Dougie yawned. Confusing himself with the dream he'd just had...About...Tom...?

"Yeah, i think you did mate..." Tom spoke back smirking a little. Dougie picked up a glass of coke and looked at Tom who was smirking at him like a prized idiot.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Dougie asked impatiently. "Nothing...Oh nothing..." Tom laughed.

Dougie ran up to him and pinned him to the couch. Merely straddling him.

"What is it?!" Dougie whined.

"You do know you talk in your sleep..." Tom laughed. Dougie looked at him worried.. 'HOLY SHIT, FIRST I DREAM ABOUT TOM, NOW IM SLEEP-TALKING...AND HE FUCKING HEARD ME...THANKS A LOT BRAIN!' Dougie mentally punched himself in the balls and cringed at the thought.

"What the fuck did you hear..?" Dougie hissed, looking at him intently. "Not much...we were trapped in a basement or something?..A storm with great thunder... And since when do you help me get the guitars?" Tom giggled. Dougie hid behind his fringe but gave Tom an evident death glare.

Dougie sat up, and stared at his feet while picking at his nails, not noticing Tom had silently moved to sit next to him. Tom looked at him for a few minutes, trying to steal his gaze.

"Sooo..." Tom said loudly. Dougie jumped, to see that Tom had moved next too him and glared at him.

"Don't do that to me man!" Dougie hissed. Dougie turned his head back to the floor and felt something on the top of his hand. He looked down and saw Tom was intently holding it. He does that all the time, just to joke around.

"Tom im not in the mood for fun and ga-..." Dougie was cut off by Toms lips tumbling onto his. Dougie was shocked with what'd happened.

"Tom? Did you just come out the closet?" Dougie blurted, looking surprised.

"Kinda, pretty much. You We're talking in your sleep, and i didn't know how to tell you soo...yeah" Tom said softly. He looked slightly confident, as in did he plan this or was this just a cruel,sick, joke.

"Okay.." Dougie trailed off. Dougie gazed into the brunettes eyes for a few more minutes, and then closed the small gaps between their faces, meshing their lips together. Dougie had a sudden burst in confidence, and licked the brunettes bottom lip softly, indicating for an entrance. The band we're only aged between 17 and 19 at this point, so it was pretty new for Dougie. He was too scared to get off with a girl, just in case he'd do something too emasculate. He'd never really had an interest in girls, the band helped him forget about his sexuality issues most of the time, but they didn't know. They didn't know anything. But now Tom does, OBVIOUSLY.

After a long and extremely passionate, prolonged kiss, the two teens pulled back and looked each-other straight in the eye. Dougie's eyes started too gleam, as well as Toms.

"Thank god what i heard wasn't a joke.." Tom sighed happily squeezing Dougies hand. Dougie smiled, and winked at him, they heard the front door open and immediately switched seats to across the room from each other.

"IM BACK!" Harry yelled. He walked in followed by a smiling Danny. "Hey guys, sup?" Harry spoke coolly.

"errh, not much" Dougie mumbled, yawning. Dougie fumbled around with his nails, starting to feel a little awkward, but Tom smirked at him from the corner of the room, and so he calmed down a bit.

"Say...How bout's we order a pizza?" Tom suggested happily. Harry nodded, and Dougie smiled.

"Go for it!" Danny blurted. Tom made his way to the kitchen, to find the flyer with the Pizza house number on it.

"I'm gonna get a coffee..." Dougie trailed off, heading for the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Tom stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking like a helpless child. "Soo.." Tom said.

Dougie took this opportunity to walk up to him, and place his hands on Toms hips. Dougie looked the brunette in the eye.

"This isn't a joke, right? Because Tom, i really like you, as in i really really fucking like you. Fuck it" Dougie said shakily.

Tom gazed at Dougie, trying to figure out how to reply.

"Off course its not a joke Doug's. I love you..." Tom trailed off, caressing Dougies cheek with his palm, and placing his hand on the back of his head, where he began tangling Dougie's golden and brown locks between his nimble fingers. Dougie gave a weak smile, placing his lips on Toms, working them together. Their lips danced, and their tongue's fought, gently. Dougie had never really kissed someone he loved with all his heart passionately, Especially this passionately. Dougie made gentle circles with his index finger on Tom's hip, causing him to giggle slightly.

'i like that sound...' Dougie thought to himself.

"What're they doin' out there? Dougie's only making coffee, Tom's looking for a flyer that's all..." Harry groaned like a 5 year old.

"I'll go see what's happening..." Danny sighed making his way to the hallway, towards the...Kitchen...

Tom and Dougie are both completely oblivious, while Danny opens the door and his jaw hits the floor.

'That's new...' Danny thought to himself. 'very new...'

Danny cleared his throat loudly, so the boy's would notice.

"Ahem..."

"Fuck!" Dougie yelped, giving Danny a sheepish smile.

Tom looked at Danny with a face like a sad small child.

"What's goin' on?" Danny giggled. "Well..err...umm..fuck...umm..."Dougie mumbled, looking at the floor again, hiding behind his fringe, hiding the huge blush across his face.

"Im Gay..." Tom blurted openly,smiling weakly.

"Well obviously.." Danny sighed.

Danny turned to look at Dougie, who looked very very stunned... "Dougie?" Danny asked..

"Hi.." Dougie mumbled... "At least you could of told me you we're together, its fucking normal guys. Ok not extremely, but normal enough." Danny spoke wisely.

"Wha'sap Captain Dougwash and Evil Pogo stick dude?" Harry chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"No seriously, what's going on, you all look peachy" Harry blurted, looking a little worried.

Dougie turned to Tom, But Tom just turned back to Dougie, earning Danny a random killer glare from both men.

"They're together" Danny sighed. "I only just found out, but they're together." Danny yawned.

Harry looked shocked. "How long?" He blurted. "Since earlier..." Dougie trailed.

Tom nodded, Him and Dougie hand in hand, behind their backs. Harry smiled wisely. Not phased, he thought there was something up with Dougie.

"Just don't get too noisy haha" Harry chuckled.

After they left the room, Tom turned to Dougie and hugged him, leaving a small trail of soft kisses down his neck.

"I love you so much Tom..." Dougie whispered lovingly.

Tom smiled, hugging Dougie even closer.

"I love you too Dougie, always." Tom whispered back.


End file.
